yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Monsters GX Episode 4
Duel Monsters GX Episode 4 Summary A groups of trunks is making its way towards Duel Academy that are delivering a new batch of cards for the Academy's card shop. It's also the day of promotion exams. Students of the same dorm will Duel each other, with the winner possibly being allowed to advance to the next dorm up. A written test comes first, then the practical exam. Leo is late for the exam, and encounters an old woman attempting to push her van up the hill towards Duel Academy. He stops to aid her. The new cards arrive, but all but one pack are bought by a single individual. The owner of the card shop, Ms. Dorothy, gives Leo a few cards she saved as repayment for helping her with her van earlier. The figure who bought all the cards is Dr. Crowler. He decides to give the cards to Chazz Princeton, and reveals he will pull some strings so that Leo and Chazz will face each other in the practical exams rather than someone from their own dorms. The Duel begins, and Chazz gains an early advantage with the "VWXYZ" series, while Leo plays defense. Ultimately Leo wins using the "Transcendent Wings" card he got from Ms. Dorothy, which lets him evolve "Winged Kuriboh" into "Winged Kuriboh LV10". Chancellor Sheppard intended to promote Leo to Ra Yellow but he declines, preferring to stay at the red dorm instead. Featured Duels Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Leo Leo draws "Winged Kuriboh". He then Normal Summons "Armornaught" (1000/2000) in Defense Position and Leo then activate Geo Nova inflicting 1000 point damage to Chazz (Chazz: 8000 → 7000 LP). Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Magical Mallet" and subsequently activates it to return it and four other cards from his hand to his Deck and draw five new cards. One of the drawn cards is "Magical Mallet", so Chazz activates the latter card again to return it and two other cards to his Deck and draw three new cards (one of which is "V-Tiger Jet"). Chazz Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Frontline Base". Now once per turn, during Chazz's Main Phase, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from his hand. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" from play to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to discard "Y-Dragon Head" and switch "Clayman" to Attack Position. "VW-Tiger Catapult" attacks and destroys "Clayman" (Leo: 8000 → 6800 LP). Chazz then Sets a two card. Turn 3: Leo Leo draws. He then Normal Summons "Conductroid" (1600/1400) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from play to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" from play to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. Chazz activates the first effect of "VWXYZ" to remove "Sparkman" from play. "VWXYZ" then attacks directly, but Leo activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. However, Chazz activates his Trap Jammer to negate the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" (Leo: 6800 → 3800 LP) Chazz then activate his face down Double Attack allowing "VWXYZ" then attacks directly again (Leo: 3800 → 800 LP). Turn 5: Leo Leo draws "Transcendent Wings". He then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position and then activate Nitro Unit and equip it "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" and set a card. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. "VWXYZ" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Leo activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings" to discard two cards in his hand and Tribute "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to Tribute the latter and destroy "VWXYZ" as well as inflict damage to Chazz equal to the ATK of "VWXYZ" (Chazz: 7000 → 4000 LP) and Nitro Unit effect activate inflicting Chazz damage equal to the ATK of VWXYZ (Chazz: 4000 → 1000 LP). Turn 7: Leo Leo draws "Hawktor" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Hawktor" then attacks directly (Chazz: 1000 → 0 LP). Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes